Vehicles, such as pickup trucks, may include a cargo box that is utilized to transport various goods, tools, materials, and the like. Access to a front portion of the box can be difficult. To provide access to a front box zone, many users or dealers install assist steps that may take the form of a wheel-to-wheel running board or fold down, frame mounted steps. Options such as running boards and fold down steps are not available on all models, and are typically low to the ground thereby providing only limited access to the cargo box.
Other solutions to providing access include integrating steps or step side trucks. More specifically, steps were integrated into outer body panels of the cargo box. Integrated steps were typically tied into or partially supported by braces extending from box cross sills. Step side trucks require a specific shape and material for the cargo box that was not desired by all consumers. Further, step side trucks provide only limited access to front portions of the cargo box. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a step that does not impact body styles and yet is positioned to provide expanded access to front portions of a cargo box.